


Devil in the Dark

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Eldritch abomination Darkiplier, Facials, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorcerers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, idek what the fuck I'm doing anymore, this is utter utter Garbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: You see, Anti had made him a deal, telling him that if he helped him just this once, that he'd be rewarded with a power he could only ever obtain in his wildest dreams. Marvin, fully enticed by the thought of having just a small taste of Anti's dark magic, accepted his offer, which is exactly why he came with Anti to this meeting in the first place. He was only here to protect his investment, which just so happened to be Anti himself.





	Devil in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Non consensual tentacle sex, because I'm a garbage human being.  
> Find me on Tumblr @Sinpaicasanova

It was the screaming that caught his attention at first, echoing down the corridor that lead to the room Anti had entered a few moments ago. Normally, Marvin wouldn't concern himself with whatever the glitch did in his spare time. It wasn't his business and ninety-nine percent of the time Anti left him alone when it came to the shit he was pulling with the others. Marvin didn't exactly have an alliance with either side, keeping a neutral stance with himself as his only focus. Anti could murder whoever the hell he wanted and Marvin wouldn't even bat an eye about it. 

It wasn't the fact that Anti was screaming in distress that caused Marvin's heart rate to quicken. It was the simple fact that he couldn't benefit from Anti in any way if he actually died from this little encounter he was having with Dark. It's what caused his feet to move towards the office at the end of the hall, and it's also what drove him to do something incredibly stupid when it came to Dark. He interfered.

You see, Anti had made him a deal, telling him that if he helped him just this once, that he'd be rewarded with a power he could only ever obtain in his wildest dreams. Marvin, fully enticed by the thought of having just a small taste of Anti's dark magic, accepted his offer, which is exactly why he came with Anti to this meeting in the first place. He was only here to protect his investment, which just so happened to be Anti himself. And when he heard those shrieks of distress coming from Anti, he feared the worst and sprang into action. 

Marvin dashed down the hallway as quickly as he could, fully determined to reduce Dark to a pile of charred ash if he had to. Anti had warned him about Dark's temper, saying that if things went sour and Dark reacted poorly to his demands, that he would kill him without a second thought. And from the sound of things, Dark was pretty fucking angry about whatever Anti had asked of him.

"You filthy cretin! I made you what you are, and I can snuff you out just as easily! You are in no position to make demands! That power doesn't belong to you, so either pay what was owed or suffer the consequences." Dark snarled, his voice echoing in distorted layers that made Marvin's skin crawl. 

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to-" Anti snapped back, but his reply was cut off by a choked yelp and a loud bang. Marvin couldn't hesitate. He had to do something now or Anti was as good as dead.

The moment he blew the door off from its hinges, his eyes landed on the image of Dark pinning Anti to the wall of his office by his throat, squeezing the life out of him as he dangled his body a few feet from the ground. He'd never encountered Dark in the past, so his expectation of the demon was only based upon what he'd heard from others, which painted a mental image of a king sitting upon a throne of skulls. It was safe to say that Dark had vastly exceeded his expectations.

Dark was a towering figure of pure malice, surrounded by an aura of crimson and azure that seemed to have a mind of its own. His skin was paler than a corpse, contrasting sharply with his silken black hair that matched his suit. The scarlet tie around his neck complimented his dead eyes, which were an intense shade of ruby. And when those eyes shifted to lock with Marvin's, he couldn't stop the shiver that ripped up the base of his spine.

 "M-marvin..now," Anti managed to choke out amongst his parched gasps for air, and Dark's attention snapped back towards the demon he currently had pinned to the wall. Marvin extended his hand, causing an opening to form in the wall directly behind Anti's back, and it only took a second for Dark to realize what was happening. Marvin was opening up a portal for Anti to escape through, avoiding Dark's wrath in the process. Anti fell back through the opening, giggling as the portal closed up completely, leaving just Dark and Marvin alone in the room. 

Now, Marvin might have been a little cocky when it came to his chances against an entity like Dark, firmly believing that he could stand his ground  _and_  have Dark begging for his life within a moment or two. But he sorely underestimated Dark's abilities. He wasn't like Anti, who was just an amalgamation of Jack's fears. Dark was the literal embodiment of malice, a fusion of three beings puppeting the corpse of a betrayed man. He was an abomination. Something that only came from the deepest circle of Hell. And he was now walking towards Marvin at an alarming speed, closing the distance between them within a few steps.

"I had an inkling that Anti might have had a trick or two up his sleeve this time," Dark hissed, closing his fist around Marvin's throat before he even had time to react. How the fuck did he reach Marvin so quickly? He was standing clear across the room just a second ago.

"My, what a pretty little puppet," The demon spat, pressing Marvin's back up against the battered door frame. "That's what he calls his subjects, correct? His puppets?"

There was a satisfied lilt in his voice, hidden amongst the raw rage and aggression that made up the majority of Dark's emotions. Did he know that Anti would come to Marvin for help? There wasn't very much that Dark didn't seem to already know, which meant two things for Marvin. Either Anti set him up or Dark had predicted that he'd use Marvin to make his escape. Either way, he was literally fucked for interfering with Dark's business.

"I'm not his fucking puppet!" Marvin snapped back, gritting his teeth as Dark's grip around his throat tightened just a little more, holding him against the door frame as he stepped impossibly close to the sorcerer, boxing him in.

"Oh, but he was able to manipulate you so easily, luring you in with false promises that he could never fulfill. He controlled you, darling, like a marionette on strings. You're no better than the ones you claim not to care for."

"You don't know shit! I'm nothing like them. I refuse to be forgotten, toyed with like my existence doesn't matter!"

Marvin's blue eyes were now glowing in a dark shade of violet, causing the room to shake like there was an earthquake. The papers on Dark's desk were flying around as the wind kicked up, turning the once neat and orderly office space into a disaster zone. Dark's eyes left Marvin's for a moment, taking in everything that was happening with a calm expression. His black hair was whipping with the strong and unnatural breeze, and a devilish grin crept across his face as he turned his crimson eyes back on Marvin.

"That is a wonderful trick," he hummed, seemingly impressed by what the sorcerer could do. "It must frighten those lesser beings of Jack's pretty easily, hm? But, let's see how it compares to what I can do, shall we?"

Marvin narrowed his eyes, watching Dark closely as the lighting in the room began to dim. He could smell something sweet in the air, like roses and honey, and Dark's grin only seemed to widen as his aura flared and flickered like a flame in the wind. There was the sound of fabric tearing, and Dark groaned as he pressed himself against Marvin's body, arching his back as the skin along his spine tore open.

The lights were flickering rapidly, creating little light for Marvin to see what was coming out of the gap in Dark's back. But they were long and inky, slick looking and snake-like. If Marvin were correct, he'd say they looked a bit like tentacles, which was bazaar and terrifying on its own.

"You may be filled with otherworldly magic, darling, but I am the one that commands it. I am not what I appear to be, but you will soon learn who and what I really am. Consider this a warning of sorts, to never meddle in affairs you don't understand." He mockingly cooed in a condescending tone, like Marvin was just some ignorant lackey that blindly followed Anti. 

The lights in the room flared for a moment, and Marvin's eyes widened once he could properly see whatever the hell was extending out of Dark's back. And he was right. Except for a few major differences. Some of those black tentacles were equipped with long, talon-like claws, which were now digging into his vest, ripping the fabric as his arms and legs were quickly restrained by four separate tendrils.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention before that they have a mind of their own," Dark chuckled, watching as Marvin's shirt and vest were torn off in ragged strips, leaving his chest bare and bleeding. "I think they like you, which means that you might just live to see tomorrow."

Marvin tried to cast something that could get these damn things off of him, but nothing seemed to work. And what was even more frightening was that they were draining him completely of any power he had, leaving him helpless. He couldn't even beg his way out of this since his mouth was too busy belting out pitiful whimpers to actually form words at the moment. 

"I must say, you sound delightful when you're frightened. It excites them." Dark purred lowly, licking his lips. His eyes were focused on Marvin so intensely, watching as the sorcerer all but collapsed to the floor as his strength was drained. He was slightly held up by the tentacles that bound his arms, keeping him perched on his knees while his pants were ripped to shreds.

Marvin was still flaccid, unable to become hard at all due to how weak he was at this point. But that didn't stop those tendrils from snaking up his thighs to experimentally play with his limp cock. The slick tip of a tentacle was probing at his slit, creating a strange sensation that made him shiver and whine. He wanted to protest, to do something to persuade Dark to stop. But at the same time, he didn't. And it scared him that he was starting to like this.

There were ropes of ink wrapped around his wrists and ankles, pulling his thighs apart and pinning his arms behind his back. His long, silver hair was hanging in front of his flushed face, lips parted as another wrapped around his throat, replacing Dark's hand that was now moving to open the front of his dress pants.

Marvin assumed that Dark was going to take advantage of the situation, fucking his face or maybe his ass while he was restrained. But he didn't. He just stood there and watched, pulling his cock free and pumping his hand slowly. He was getting off on this. 

Marvin whimpered, flinching once he felt something probing at his asshole, pushing in slightly like it was curious to see how he'd react.

"Relax, Marvin. They're not going to harm you." Dark cooed, and his breathless voice caused a shiver to travel up Marvin's spine. This entire situation was fucked up, but there wasn't really a whole lot that Marvin could do about that. So he obeyed, relaxed his body as much as he could to try and make this easy on himself. 

"That's it. Good boy. The less you resist, the friendlier they are."

Marvin let out a strangled cry, tensing up for a moment as the tentacle in his ass pushed in a little more, creating a bulge in his belly as it began to slide further up inside of him. It wasn't fucking him like he thought it would. Instead, it was threading itself through Marvin's body slowly, and he gasped as his tongue caught the taste of something warm and sweet in the back of his throat.

He was so fucking full, unable to properly breathe as his cock was toyed with and stroked. It didn't help that Dark was finding pleasure in this little show as well, quickening the speed of his hand as his eyes darkened with lust. Why was this so arousing to him? He should be fighting like hell to break free and kill Dark as he'd planned. But he just couldn't. He was far too weak to move, consumed with pleasure that was making his mind go numb. 

The tentacle inside of him began to thrust slightly, pressing its girth against his prostate as the tip emerged from Marvin's mouth. He felt as if he were about to combust, moaning as loudly as he could from the overwhelming sensation. There was pain and pleasure combined, washing over him in heavy waves that would surely drown him.

His body suddenly tensed, shaking as a strong orgasm ripped through him like lightning. He released heavily into the floor, covering a few of Dark's tentacles in spunk. Marvin was gasping for air, slightly gagging as the tentacle inside of him pulled back, leaving his trembling body completely.

"Good boy," Dark groaned, jerking himself off quickly as Marvin was raised up a little higher on his knees. His tear-stained face was presented before Dark, head held back by his messy hair. Dark's hand stalled, squeezing the base of his shaft as he came, spraying Marvin's face with his cum. 

Dark hissed through his teeth, fingers tangling into Marvin's hair a little tighter as he rubbed the head of his spurting cock against the sorcerer's lips, smearing his seed before he let Marvin go. The sorcerer dropped to the floor in a panting heap, no longer bound by the tentacles that were now retreating back into the space in Dark's back. He knelt to the floor beside Marvin, taking in the delicious sight before him as he spoke. 

"He offered you power in exchange for my life, didn't he?" Dark murmured, not expecting for Marvin to answer. "Anti is and will always be a liar. He used you in order to try and escape his fate, and in so doing he brought me the most powerful resource he had. You belong to me now, Marvin. And unlike Anti, I can give you the power you seek. All you have to say is yes, and it's yours. Make your choice. Say yes."


End file.
